Borderlands Whirlpool Style
by Monz
Summary: Naruto is pulled to the body of the Juubi that is trapped in the moon during the Forth Shinobi war. After being knocked through an archway and meeting knew people how will the universe deal with the return of a shinobi. Rated M just in case. Starts at the end of Borderlands 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters only the plot

Chapter 1: Beginning and Ending

Most stories you hear have both a beginning and an ending. Well for me they happened at the same time. It was the battle with Obito Uchiha as he was enacting the Moon's Eye God plan. Our battle was long and vicious but in the end I prevailed. The summoning of the Juubi went wrong somehow and instead of using the moon to cast the genjutsu on the world the power was transferred through the moon to someplace else. Little did I know that I would find out where that someplace was?

While gloating over me, as the ritual was almost complete we all noticed it. The large archway that appeared around the moon, it was like a door to another place. Beyond the moon maybe we didn't know but we all saw the effect, the moon cratered and we saw to our horror the body of the Juubi, or at least parts of it. It seems that it was just waiting as its chakra was replenishing itself over who knows how long it was trapped inside the moon.

With Killer Bee dead I was the last remaining Jinchuriki left and my connection to the Fox seemed to draw me to the Juubi as it was thrashing about inside of the moon. As I looked down at my hands I saw bits and pieces of them break a part and float up to the moon as the Juubi continued to thrash about as if fighting something on the other side of the archway. As I reached out to get away form this, the rest of me was gone in a flash to everyone watching. No one could help me as they stood there in shock at what was happening.

The next thing I knew was I was there, in front of the Juubi itself as he lashed out trying to consume me to get some measure of it's power back that was inside the Fox when the Sage of Six Paths broke it about before it's sealing. I was drained form the fight with Obito and was using every skill that I could just to avoid getting hit. Even though it seemed to be fighting something else as I could now see through the archway there was an open space like a door though the heavens. They were fighting the beast too; there were a few men that I could see from glimpses and one woman. As I dodged I made my way to the archway to see if I could escape form the certain death that awaited me at the tails of the great beast.

As luck would have it not dodging a blow would save my life it would seem, as a solid blow to the stomach would send me through the archway and away form the ten-tailed beast. I was conscious enough to see the glow of the arch disappear and an unfamiliar sky. This was the end of my time in my home, the Elemental Nations. And the beginning of my time on Pandara.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: I'm where now!

_Six there can be at any one time_

_Power they have that boggles the mind_

_But one shall come in one's darkest hour_

_And Six he shall have, with the Will of Fire_

Scripture form the Brotherhood of the Impending Storm

Naruto tossed and turned as he regained consciousness he started to open his eyes when he hears voices in the next room.

" Why did we bring him back Lil'?" a deep voice said. Naruto could tell from the tone he could tell that it was someone who was a solider. The voice was commanding and had a certain edge to it.

" I don't know what it is Roland but when he showed up I felt something when he came flying though the Vault door. It was like a bolt of lightning went through me and I know you heard what Angel said, "He's here" what do you think that was about? I just don't know Roland but he's important." The second voice was defiantly a woman's, not that he understood a word they said but he figured it was about him, only he could be causing a fight between two people just by showing up.

" I understand that Lil' but we still don't know who his is. He's got no Echo, no ID, nothing on him but sharp pointy weapons; I mean not even a gun. I don't like unknowns after what just happened at the Vault." Roland said trying to get Lilith to understand his position but she was adamant that his stranger was important.

" I get that Roland but you don't get it, it's a siren thing I think, there is a connection between us that I just can't explain. It's a pull to him."

" Ok I didn't need to know that."

" Not like that!" Lilith shrieked with a small blush on her cheeks at Roland's implication. " I'm just saying there is something about him that isn't normal. I can feel power flowing off of him, not like my power either this is something different and a lot more powerful." Lilith if she was being honest with herself was a little scared of the young man that was unconscious in the next room.

Mordecai and Brick were out at the bar in New Haven, after dealing with the Vault they needed a little down time and getting drunk was the best thing they could come up with. Well that and shooting and punching bandits in the face. So much for the legendary treasure of the Vault, huh nothing but tentacles and disappointment.

In the middle of their argument Mordecai and Brick came back seeing the two of them going at it again, for the twelfth time in the past 3 days since they brought the kid back. As they walked back into the building they were using to crash at before they figured out what they were going to do next, go their separate ways or stick together and help some of the natives against the remnants of the Crimson Lance like they did on their search for the Vault.

" Oh not again, will you two either get over it or fuck already there's enough tension in this room to strangle a skag." Mordecai said not even slurring his words considering how many bottles he emptied at Moxxi's. He ignored the blush that popped up on both of their faces and turned his sobering attention to the other room. Quickly taking a peak in he saw the young man they found flying out of the Vault in the cot in the corner, but something seemed different. Ever since they brought him to New Haven he was never this still. While he was asleep at least some part of him was moving, whether it was his legs, arms or even just his head back and forth in his sleep he was never this still. Quickly understanding he thumbed the hammer on his Jacobs revolver back to the ready and walked out of the room, hand of the grip.

Both Roland and Lilith noticed this and knew something was up, " We have a problem Mordecai?" Roland asked, he knew even drunk Mordecai was a crack shot with any gun he picked up.

" No, no problem just figured you'd want to know that the kids awake."

" WHAT!" Lilith screamed. Suddenly there was movement form the next room as the teenaged boy jumped to the door to see what was going on. Only to be meet face to Mordecai's gun barrel

" No sudden movements kid we just want some answers." Roland said from behind the sniper as he moved into view Roland noticed just how tall the kid was almost his height with a wiry build that they could see with the coat and jacket off of him. There was definite muscle there but what really shocked them was the two fist sized scars right around his heart sure they all had seen them but it still shocked them that someone could live through whatever made those scars. Just from his posture Roland could tell the kid was a fighter, the way his eyes darted around the room, assessing every person and escape route that could be used. It was almost an afterthought that Mordecai had a gun to the kids face like he didn't care about that, or just didn't understand what it meant.

As Naruto took in the people in front of him, three man and one woman the one pointing something at him and a mask that hid the top part of his face with goggles over his eyes, the goggles reminded him of the ones he use to have with made him smile a bit, when he noticed the bird on his shoulder that was eyeing him just like it's owner. Next was the darker colored skinned man behind him that was next to the woman. He could tell that those two were the ones he overheard when he woke up just by their proximity, he wasn't threatening him so he overlooked him in favor of the over muscled man in the doorway that lead to the outside. His build reminded him of Killer Bee in a way, which brought a flicker of sadness to the young Jinchuriki at the recent loss of his quick friend. Lastly he turned to the woman, she was shorter than him from what he could tell, with fire red hair and coloring around her eyes that reminded him of Sakura when she was trying to get Sauske's attention for a date at the academy. What really took his notice with him was the slight feeling of chakra that was around her. Not potent enough to tell if she was a ninja but enough to know she had more then the three men in the room.

" Are you alright son?" Roland asked as he noticed the questioning look on the blonds face. When said blonde just cocked his head slightly to the side with a look of confusion Roland wondered if he was a mute or just didn't understand a word he was saying. Stepping closer and putting a hand of Mordecai's shoulder as if to tell him to put the gun away. Quickly all four Vault Hunters looked at each other for a moment and when they looked back he was gone. Quickly looking around trying to find him but he was nowhere in the building with it only having two rooms they heard claptrap outside talking to someone.

" Hey there you must be new in town" Claptrap said eyeing the new arrival that just stared at him questioningly. Quickly seeing that he didn't have an Echo Locator he dug around in his front compartment knowing he picked up one off of a dead bandit and wiped the user memory from it to give to someone. " Here have a Echo Locator, that I totally didn't loot of a dead bandit. It comes with a class 12 heads up display, shield and health bar and ammo counter." Quickly slapping the device on Naruto's wrist the interface began its boot up sequence.

Images began appearing in Naruto's vision as he rubbed his eyes as if to get rid of some sun spots in his vision but they just wouldn't go away. All at once they began to take form in the appearance of a bar on the bottom left of his vision and a square in the upper right that had what looked like roads and small icons. He had no idea what was happening to him as he continued to rub his eyes.

The Four quickly knew that Claptrap had found their guest they rushed outside to see him rubbing his eyes as if to get a vision out of his head, when they noticed the Echo Locator on his wrist they knew it wasn't there before so it must have been new to him. Lilith went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down before he tried to scratch his eyes out.

The quick touch sent a wave of power through Lilith that caused her to recoil her hand form his shoulder but it got his attention. As she got a good look into his eyes she noticed that his eyes were bright blue and had a look of confusion on them before he closed them and did a weird thing with his hands and yelled Kai, whatever that meant.

" Just calm down now son were trying to help you." Roland said as he walked up next to Lilith, the blond quickly turned to him.

" Hey I understood that." He said in perfect English.

" Good for a minute there I though you were a mute. Names Roland" he said sticking out his hand for a shake. Naruto looked puzzled at the gesture but copied the action. " We were wondering what you could tell us about yourself. You gave us quite a shock coming out of the Vault door like that."

" Vault door? Oh you mean the archway. I though you guys looked familiar, I saw you on the other side while I was fighting the Juubi." The name was giving the Vault Hunters a glance between themselves.

" The Juubi, what the hell is that?" Brick asked, speaking up as they started to move into the two-room building once again.

Just looking at them questioningly Naruto couldn't believe they had never heard of the Juubi. " Are you kidding me? You've never heard of the Juubi? The ten-tailed demon that was defeated by the Sage of Six Paths and imprisoned in the moon? Dose none of this ring any bells?"

The four Vault Hunters looked at each other again trying to remember if they had heard anything like this before. No one could remember hearing such a tale before as they turned back to the blond, " Kid how the hell do you seal a demon inside of a moon? I don't think that's physically possible. Leaving something stranded on a moon I get but not being sealed into it." Brick spoke up probably more confused then the rest of them

" What kind of backwards people are you? I bet you've never heard of Justus either?" all he received were blank looks, " Really? Then how do you people fight?"

" Guns, rocket launchers, bare knuckle, and if you're like Lil' here weird freaky powers." Mordecai said sarcastically when he talked about Lilith, it still freaked him out a little that she could walk through a group of guys and they would start on fire.

" Weird powers? What can you tell me about those?"

The group turned to Lilith who now wanted to phase walk out of the room, she never like being the center of attention and more often than not she just wanted to be left alone. It was a siren thing she figured since she had only meet one other, " Well I'm a siren, there are only a few of us around but we all have a different ability, mine is phase walking. I convert my body into energy and when that happens I get a speed boost and I do elemental damage to people I walk through or are near by when I do."

" Sounds like some sort of Kekkei Genkai but not one I've ever heard of. " Naruto pondered this for a moment, he couldn't tell if these people had the ability to use chakra or not but if these Siren powers were a positive sign that these people had the capability to do so.

While he was lost in though the four Vault Hunters looked puzzled, " What the hell is a keki genko?" Brick asked not understanding what the blond was saying.

Snapping out of his thought Naruto quickly explained his world to them, from the formation of the villages to the use of chakra, " So the Kekkei Genkai or Blood Inheritance Limits are a family trait that some people have in my world where they use chakra and they're bodies have developed a unique power, such powers form in a wide variety of ways like having their bodies and chakra to bend unique elements like wood or ice. Some gain the ability of doujutsu or eye techniques like the Byakuugan of the Hyuuga clan their eyes are white with no visible pupil but when they channel their chakra into their eyes they gain a telescopic vision the ability to see through a person and into their bodies which helps their particular form of taijustu a particular edge as well as being able to see in the dark and on top of all it all they have near 360 degree vision with it active. And this was just one example of what someone with a Kekkei Genkai is capable of."

They sat there stunned, how could there be people that had these abilities and they never heard even a whisper about. Lilith was the first to remember that this young man came from inside the Vault, she was about to ask Naruto something but Mordecai beat her to the punch, " So this people would see through their own heads and be able to look around at all times that's messed up." He took a quick swig from the bottle that was on the table.

" Pretty much, they were also the most powerful Clan in my village but they were so full of themselves, they also did something that I would never be able to stomach to their own family," Naruto gained a dark look on his face, what the Hyuuga did to the Branch family was in his mind unforgivable and he wanted to stop it once he became Hokage but that was over now, he didn't think there was a way back.

" What did they do?" Roland asked this time. He was getting more curious about the blond as he spoke; to think that there was another world inside the Vault just blew his mind.

" They crafted a seal that would make it impossible for their Kekkei Genkai to be studied after death by sealing the eyes and brain, or frying it I'm not to sure but they were paranoid because of the Village hidden in the Clouds wanted it beyond reason."

" Well that sounds pretty smart of them, why give you're enemy information on an advantage you have." Roland interrupted him.

" I wasn't finished yet, anyway. They placed this seal only on one half of the family. The Branch family was treated as second-class citizens in their own home and since the seal was tied into the brain they could activate it to cause immense pain should the Branch Family ever decide to ignore a command or try to rebel against the Main Branch. They were respected and deep in tradition but to me they were a bunch of bastards, all but one."

" And to think I didn't believe anything could surprise me anymore." Lilith said

" Well what about you?" Brick spoke up. " Are you one of these special people?"

" No I don't have a Kekkei Genkai as far as I know, but I was an orphan and what little I know about my family we had a long lifeline, it was common for members to live at leas 100 years if we didn't fall in battle and had a gift for fuuinjutsu but that's about it. I know so little about my family but the bits I do make me very proud to be my parents son, my father was Hokage and I carry my mothers legacy with me to this day. I couldn't be any more proud. " A large smile was on his face as he remembered the brief time he saw both of his parents in this mindscape

" Legacy what legacy is that?" Lilith wanted to know, the connection that she felt when he came through the Vault door she felt a pull and the more she learned the more questions came to mind.

" That's not something I want to talk about right now, lets just say my family has guarded something that if it got loose would be bad for everyone around ok, I've come to peace with it but I'm not ready to talk about it yet." He said quickly but there was an edge to his tone that left no argument. Everyone nodded but the question was still on his or her minds, if he was proud of it why not talk.

" What's Taijustu?" Brick asked feeling the tension but didn't really care.

" That's hand to hand combat, the physical aspect of war. We train as ninjas for all aspects of war, physical, mental and spiritual."

" So these Hyuuga had the ability to see into people how does that give them an edge in a brawl?"

" The Gentle Fist style that they use combines their Kekkei Genkai and they push chakra into their opponents body damaging the organs or circulatory system without leaving much damage to the outside of the body, in essence they take you apart form the inside. It leaves burses and hurts like hell believe me I've fought one and it was a pain in the ass." He saw the shocked looks on their faces and could help but smirk, " And don't even get me started on the Shaningan."

" Well I think we should call it a night" Roland said as he looked outside and noticed that the sun had gone down, they had talked for hours and he figured that Naruto could use a little more time to recover, not knowing that the blonds powers or recuperation we a step above the rest. They all nodded in agreement and Naruto went back to the cot he was on. Telling that much about his life and world took more out of him then he though as he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Back in the other room the four were still sitting at the table discussing what they just heard, trying to understand all of it.

" So what do you think Rol' I mean some of those things he was talking about just sound crazy. I mean who can see through their own head to look behind them?" Mordecai asked and got a few nods from the others.

" I don't think he was lying though, we have no idea what was on the other side of that arch besides the tentacle monster. I'm not sure what to make of it though but the chakra stuff he was talking about made me wonder how it was that I power my phase walking, I mean needing to focus and drawing the energy sounds exactly like what I do I just don't understand how I do it, but it makes a lot of sense to me." Lilith added.

" I'll admit I didn't understand half of what he said but if he can to any of those thing he talked about I want to fight him sometime, I might find a decent sparing partner this time." Brick added with worried looks from the others, they knew what sparring with him entailed and feared for the boys' health once Brick though he was healthy enough for that.

Roland didn't say anything for a while; still wondering about the legacy that Naruto had talked about. Or rather not talked about. It seemed like he was scared that others would find out about it so his comment about him being proud of it didn't make sense. " I'm more concerned about this legacy he mentioned. It looked like he was scared, not of it but of us knowing about it. I think he's had people treat him differently because of it and it was bad, really bad if he got that tight lipped about it." The others agreed but didn't want to push the issue since this was his first day awake, they would get the answers eventually. They decided to turn in for the night; the answers would come till morning anyway.

The next morning Roland was the first one awake as he looked at the others still sleeping, Mordecai passed out on the chair in the corner with an empty bottle of booze in the hand, Brick sitting on a chair and his face on the table the same as Mordecai but there was a line of drool flowing from his lips and down the side of the table, he didn't see Lilith till he looked in the other room and notice that Naruto wasn't there but Lilith was on the cot with a blanket covering her. A small smile came to his lips as he saw how peaceful she looked, like the face of an angel. Shaking his head he quickly shook that particular though from his head, he didn't want to hurt her in a relationship since none of his ever turned out well.

Roland walked outside and thought to head over to Moxxi's for a cup of coffee and some grub when he saw Naruto next to the building doing handstand pushups, a light shine of sweat forming on his exposed torso. The look of determination on his face as he was counting in the thousands, he didn't understand the kid but he knew he was in good shape and was diligent that was enough for now. Coughing lightly he caught the young mans attention.

" Come on kid, put a shirt on and lets get some grub, I still got a few things to ask you." Roland threw Naruto his sage coat that was on the ground by the door as they headed to Moxxi's.

The bar wasn't very busy in the early mornings but it was the only place in New Haven to get a decent cup of coffee and the food wasn't too bad either. As they came to the bar Roland rang the bell that Moxxi had set up for the early morning customers, which was mostly Roland and on occasion Zed when he had a long night of working on something or another. Not 30 seconds after the ring Moxxi came out in her usual garb, all of her assets being shown in tight and revealing cloths, a quick blush tinted Naruto's cheeks as he looked at the owner.

" So this is the kid you guys brought back from the Vault huh Roland?" Moxxi's voice having a little teasing quality to it.

" Yep, just him and all of those tentacles not sure what to make of it honestly but I'm just getting though it one step at a time." He answered.

Moxxi gave Naruto an appraising look, the boy's blush was still there and she wasn't going to miss this opportunity to mess with the kid. " So honey, what was in the Vault huh, anything exciting?" she leaned on the bar as her arms pressed he cleavage together right in front of him causing his blush to resemble Hinata's

Looking down he didn't want to be beaten as a pervert he whispered out, " Just my home. I don't know if I'll see it again though." He sounded a little down as Moxxi looked to Roland who just mouthed 'I'll tell you later'

" So boys what'll it be?"

" Just some coffee and two specials please not sure what the kid is use to so start out simple right."

Moxxi went into the back and quickly came out with a pot of coffee and two mugs and went back in to cook up the two meals.

" So how are you taking everything so far Naruto? I'm sure it can't be very easy trying to understand everything that's happened to you." Roland turned to him trying to read his reaction, an old habit from his time in the Crimson Lance. Depression was defiantly there but his face hardened into determination ' at least he's not going to let it drag him down' he thought as Moxxi returned with their food. Standard bacon, eggs and toast with some hash browns breakfast meal that both dug into with great vigor.

"Well looks like you boys were hungry, anything else I can get you?" her usually teasing tone was present as she looked at Naruto finding his whisker cheek marks making him look cute to her and she just couldn't help but teasing him.

" Wow that was good, not as good as ramen but still pretty good. How much?" the blond asks as he reached for his wallet, but Roland held up his hand with the money already in it.

" Don't worry kid I got this for you we need to get you some currency of the realm if you know what I mean."

" Sure I guess, but I will pay you back when I can. No debt goes unpaid with me." The blond said as he took his hand out of coat pocket. As they walked back to the building that they were staying at for the time, Naruto's head was moving from side to side keeping aware of his surroundings, while carefree he was still a shinobi and being on his own with no way home he wasn't going to take any chances.

Roland was watching the kid out of the corner of his eye as he saw what he was doing. ' After last night and the shit he told us I'm not surprised, he's keeping aware of his environment, still can't see the kid as some kind of killer though.' As they made it back to the warehouse they saw Lilith and the others outside stretching and working the kinks out of their bodies from the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

" Well I see that everyone is up now. Figured you and Brick would still be sleeping off the booze you guys downed last night." Roland said to Mordecai

" Nah man we didn't drink that much, besides who could sleep that well with what the kid told us last night." He shot back as he drained the half full bottle that was still in his hand. Roland and Lilith both shook their heads that he was drinking just after waking up.

Brick walked over to Naruto, checking him over to see if he was healed up, he had a dream last night about fighting the kid after what he told the four of them about his world and the epic type of battles that happened he got all excited to see how good the boy was for himself.

Roland and Lilith saw this too and couldn't help but groan cause they knew what Brick was going to do and it was far to early in the morning to be having a full fight going on right when they woke up.

" I don't think this is the best time Brick," Lilith said trying to get him to back off, Naruto could still be hurt and she didn't want him to further injure himself anymore then he was when they found him.

" Come on Lil' he's fine. Look at him, I'm sure he can take a quick match."

" What's he talking about?" Naruto asked not getting what Brick was wanting from him.

" Brick has been wanting to fight you after everything you said last night." Lilith explained to the bewildered blond. " He made a big deal out of it after you fell asleep to see if you were really as good as you were saying and he just won't leave it alone."

" So he wants a spar huh," a misgevious grin spread across the whiskered mans face as he started to eye up Brick. From what the Blonde could tell he was a very powerful fighter, large muscles and the gloves he was wearing showed that he liked to punch things with those knuckle having more impact than his considerable straight would do alone. He would have to watch out for that. Next thing he noticed was that the way Brick moved he wasn't all that quick but fought by outright obliterating he opponent with power but if he had to take a few hits he would take a lot of them so his endurance must be very high, maybe even close to his own. He was planning on just using taijustu since none of them had the use of chakra until Brick opened his big mouth.

" I want you at your best too. No point in seeing if you're as good as you say without you being at you're best."

Oh it was on now and if this mountain of a man wanted to see him at his best he would give it.

"_Let me at him Kit. I'll show him what we can really do._" Kyuubi piped up for the first time since he came here.

' I though you were sleeping fuzz ball. But no I don't want to bring you out unless I have to. I think Sage mode will be enough to deal with him quickly. I was just going to wail on him normally but he had to open his mouth. I can't let something like that go and you know it. My pride as a Shinobi of Konoha won't let Me.' he replied to his one confidant, Naruto realized something before the war started. The Kyuubi while evil and savage was the one person that he never had to hide any secrets from. He was always there, seeing everything that happened in his live both good and bad. Sure he tried to take over his body but they got past that and even started trusting each other. Hell the Kyuubi even told him his real name, which was a large show of trust for the Buujin.

"_So be it Kit but you might want to test that before the fight so see if you can do it out here. You never know when the universe is going to screw you over._"

Coming back to reality Naruto opened his eyes and gave Brick a quick nod, as the mountain man was moving around his fellow Vault Hunters Naruto quickly lifted his hand in a waiting possession. " Before we begin you said you wanted to see me at my best. Well if you just give me a minute you'll see me at my best, but I'm going to tell you this now. Don't take me lightly; if you think you have the age and experience to just brush me off I'm going to put you on your ass in less than a second. Now lets see if this works."

As Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, he could feel the pull if the energy on this planet, sure it felt different than back home but no less easy for him to control, actually it's easier for him to control for some reason, it felt thinner but not any less potent for some reason. As he felt the power flow into him and the changes take effect his eyes gained the familiar color to his eyes and he could feel his pupil change allowing him greater vision. When he opened his eyes the Vault Hunters noticed the new look around his eyes but only one could feel the true change about him. To Lilith the general draw that came from him increased one hundred fold, like the very energy of the planet was coursing through him. She had no idea how true that was.

Roland quickly noticed the cosmetic changes to the young shinobi, to him it looked like the kid had put on mascara and some weird eye augmentation or contacts but that was about it. Mordecai was the same way, " Didn't he say he didn't have one of those Kekkei things last night. I don't know about you but that looks a lot like he described about those weird eye techniques?" Mordecai asked getting a nod from the ex-Crimson Lance member.

" You're right. But from what I could tell he wasn't lying last night when he told us that. I'm not sure about you but it sounded like he had contempt for the few people he knew that had them with they way he talked." Roland pointed out.

" It's not a Kekkei Genkai." Lilith stated not taking her concentration off trying to figure out what the blonde was doing. " I can feel him pulling in all the energy from his surroundings and somehow channeling it into his body giving him a massive power boost. I don't think Brick stands a chance if he ever did before." Both men standing next to her couldn't help but agree.

Mordecai chuckled a bit, " This should be interesting then."

Brick was measuring Naruto up as they slowly started to circle each other trying to find a moment they could take advantage of. Well that's what Brick was doing anyway. Naruto while keeping his attention on Brick was marveling at the feeling of being in sage mode while not in a life or death situation. Brick wasn't that entire patient so he rushes in throwing a wild hay maker to Naruto's head with a follow-up left cross should he avoid the first blow. Which he did. To Naruto, Brick was moving in slow motion. Every movement was like watching him move through water and he easily avoided all of the blows that would have taken off a normal persons head, cracked ribs and caused internal bleeding. What he noticed was that while Brick was excreting himself he wasn't running out of breath. As they continued their dance the other three Vault Hunters were taking in the fight with a critical eye. They all had combat experience due to their adventures and training and they could tell that while Brick was still going strong Naruto would be able to outlast him due to his economic movements. He was barely dodging Brick savage attacks and they could tell that every move the shinobi was doing was calculated not to waste any energy that he might need later in the fight.

The two combatants broke apart from each other, Naruto barely breathing hard like he was just standing there and didn't have a care in the world, not someone who was just dodging a flurry of blows from the powerhouse that was Brick. Brick on the other hand was breathing a little harder, he has never had an opponent that dodged his blows so easily like he could see everything before it happened, every move the blonde made was precise and he knew that his opponent could keep this up all day if he needed to.

" Alright I think we should end this see if you can block this!"

Brick came in quick for a guy that was built for power and threw a huge right cross. Naruto was facing the Vault Hunters and his form was hidden by Brick's massive frame so they couldn't see that he had decided to catch the punch in his open palm stopping it dead without feeling it even impact. Shock was the only thing that crossed Brick's mind and face as he just saw someone so much smaller and younger then himself effortlessly catch a punch that he put almost all of his strength behind without a care in the world. Naruto's head was down, his hair covering his eyes from the giant. Tilting his head up just enough to see one eye Brick had a quick chill of fear run through him as they locked eyes. Naruto making a big show of pulling his right arm back they never even saw his arm move forward as Brick was sent flying into the building behind him and straight through wall as if it wasn't even there. After the three spectators were shocked to see someone manhandle Brick like that in a hand-to-hand fight what shocked them more was that he was downed with only one blow.

" Ok I'm officially scared." Mordecai said breaking the silence and shock they were all in. Getting nods from the other two they came out of their stupper and ran over to make sure Brick was all right. They found him unconscious with a large bruise forming on his chest, they could see it cause the strike that Naruto gave him destroyed a perfect circle into his shirt.

" Ok I might have gone a little overboard with that but he did ask to fight me at my strongest. Although to tell you the truth, I was holding back a lot." Naruto gave them a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He didn't really look at the even more bewilderment on the other three's faces.

' Not his strongest? How strong is he really?' was the one thought on their minds.

Lilith was the one to recover quickest when she felt the pressure of Naruto's sage mode was wearing off. " Hay I thought you said you didn't have one of those Bloodline Limits last night. Why did you're eyes change before the fight?"

" Well... it's not something a lot of people know about or have the capability of doing. It takes a while to learn and you need to have special teachers for it, one of the summon contracts to be specific it's said that if you gain the respect of the boss of the summons you can learn their special techniques, a way of drawing in the power of the world around you it gives you a massive power boost but it has it's drawbacks. It only lasts for a short about of time and when it's over you become drained." Naruto explained to the Hunters as they worked to get Brick out of the rubble and onto a bed to get some healing hypos into him, the bruise looked like it was getting worse and it was possible he could have some cracked ribs on top of that.

Once they had him settled they turned their attention back to Naruto who was just sitting at the table quietly.

" So what did you mean when you said that wasn't your strongest?" Roland said as he pulled up a chair and broke out a bottle of Mordecai's booze. Pouring them each a glass they started asking questions about the Sage Mode and various other things but the first question was still unanswered. They didn't let it go however and Naruto was quickly being forced to reveal a secret that he wanted to keep from these people who had helped him in his time of need. He didn't want to burden them with it and he was mostly afraid they would reject him like so many others who didn't take the time to get to know the kid from the gutters when he was just a kid.

" Ok, I really didn't want to get into this so soon but I can see that you're not going to let this go. Curse of mans curiosity I guess. *Sigh* well do you remember last night when I told I carried my mothers legacy, well a family legacy really. It has to deal with the Juubi and the Buujin as a result. You see the tailed beasts were like a force of nature that would destroy anything that was in their path, no matter who or what you were. On the night I was born the nine-tailed beast known as Kyuubi attacked my village, what people didn't know it only attacked because the seal that kept it at bay became weak due to it's Jinchuriki was giving birth, that person was my mother Kishuna Uzumaki. When it was released the Kyuubi went berserk and started attacking the village. Now stories of the Kyuubi told of it's abilities to level mountains and cause tsunamis with just one swing of a single tail. It was a literal force of nature and it was loose next to a populated area so my father had only one option." Naruto stood up from his chair and lifted up the bottom of his shirt causing Lilith to blush a little until he started channeling some chakra through his coils revealing the seal that was placed on him at birth. " My father didn't have any other choice but to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me not even an hour after my birth."

Naruto waited for the shocked faces, then the looks of rage and hate would start and they would demand that he leave. Just like everyone else in his life that found out about the Kyuubi. The only people that didn't were his friends and comrades his own age. People that he grew up with and fought along side of. People that he shared blood and sweat on the field of battle. Not these people, they never did any of those things with him. They don't have any bonds with him and now they know what he carries, what the source of his greatest pride and shame is. As he canceled the flow of chakra to his stomach and pulled his shirt down he sat back in the chair and waited for their answer.

Shock was the only thing that occupied their minds. Here was a kid in his mid teens and he had already showed that he was a force to be wrecked with and now they know that he holds back a being of incalculable power. It is understandable to them now why he didn't want to talk about it. Who wants to drop a bomb of that magnitude on people you have just met. Roland sat there thinking how much the kid had gone through already and on top of all of it he was thrown away from home into a completely unfamiliar place with no fore seeable future.

" Damn kid that sucks but I can understand why you didn't say anything last night. Who wants to bring up something like that right away."?

Naruto gained a small smile as relief came over him in a wave, 'These people accept me, maybe it won't be so bad here.' He thought allowing himself to relax as he sat back down at the table as he waited for the others to finish possessing the information that just dropped on him.

" So this Kyuubi, it's just got sealed into your gut. Where did its body go?" Mordecai asked.

" Well from what I understand only half of its chakra is inside me along with his conciseness while the other half of chakra and it's body were offered up in the sacrifice to the Shinnigami for my father being able to perform the sealing." Naruto looked around the room to see if the three Vault Hunters understood and with a quick nod for all three he went back to explaining what he all knew about that night.

After he was done and his story was finished it was still a lot for them to take in. They couldn't really believe that this kid was so strong and yet had such a hard life that he didn't even bother taking what they would see as justified revenge on the people who had abuse and neglected him as a child.

" So if you have the Kyuubi inside of you, what about the other demons? Were they sealed inside people as well?" Lilith asked trying to understand as much as she could to find out why she had such a strong connection to this boy.

" Yes in fact all of the Buujin were sealed into people, I know the holder, and a former holder of the eight tails, and the one tails," this caused Naruto's mood to drop a little as the faces of both Garra and Killer Bee came to the front of his mind. Garra's raccoon colored eyes and that every stoic expression with the slight hint of happiness that he thinks only he saw after their fight; and the sound of Killer Bee's Sage afoul rapping as the big brown skinned man would strike a pose at the end of it, usually with his arms crossed and a dopy grin on his face. A small sad smile formed on his face, slow at first but the Vault Hunters saw it, his emotions were fluctuating that Lilith was feeling as a few lines of her tattoos flashed in a brief glow when a small tear started in the corner of Naruto's eye, creeping down that side of his face. The feeling of despair he was feeling was not foreign to him but he hadn't felt it this bad since he was a child came over him with the thought of never getting to see his home again.

Naruto placed his head into his hands as the tears started to flow like a river down his cheeks and hands to dampen the sleeves of his coat. Inside his mindscape Naruto was standing in front of Kurama as he fell to his knees as he stared up at the giant fox not knowing what to do. Kurama just stared down on his jailer with a look of pity and sadness, he had seen this small humans entire life and had shared in his pain and loneliness as well as his joy and triumphs and while he hated being locked up inside another human to be used as only a weapon he had to respect the young man for the will and fortitude he showed as well as the resolve he had in facing down every obstacle that showed up in his path. To see him at a total loss on what to do or to break down like this was unsettling for the ages old being.

" **Kit what are you doing? I have never seen you break down from anything. What happened to the annoying gaki that wanted to be Hokage? What happened to he brat that wanted my chakra as rent when he was too weak to summon that disgusting Toad? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KIT I CAME TO RESPECT WHEN HE FORGAVE ME AND FACED THE THREAT OF DEATH JUST TO BEFRIEND ME!**" The fox bellowed trying to get a reaction and bring back the old kid that he both respected and was annoyed with at the same time.

" I don't know what to do." It came out as a whisper but the fox' hearing was keen enough to pick it up with little trouble. " I've got nothing here Kurama. I don't know how to get home, to help my friends, to become Hokage. Everything I've worked for was for nothing if I can't help the ones I care about so tell me Kurama. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW."? The stress finally got to him and he snapped at the giant fuzz ball.

" **Kit I can't tell you that but if you don't pull yourself together I can tell you this. All of the work you put into yourself for whatever goal you had it now has to change, but don't take this as a bad thing. Everything happens for a reason and I don't know what Kami has in store for you but I can tell you this. You are hear for a reason and I will not see you wasting your life because you're sad you can't go home.**" The foxes voice was in a tone that was foreign to the blond shinobi, there was a calm reverence to it as well as a hint of concern that shocked him, even after he and the fox came to their agreement he still didn't like the aspect of Naruto wielding his chakra freely like he did, or at least didn't say that outright to him.

" I'm not sure about this Kurama but for you I'll do my best." He smiled up at the huge fox with squinted eyes and as many teeth his mouth would show.

" **I don't believe you kit, drop the mask there is no reason to use it here. Not with me and not with these people that are around you now. I don't feel any malice at you from them and I should know I've felt it all of my trapped life. Now go and show this world the 'real' you and leave them in awe of our greatness.**"

The cheese smile faded to a small on sided smirk but his eyes convoyed everything he was feeling and the Kyuubi took it for what it was, the true face of Uzumaki Naruto and he would leave his mark on this world like non other before him.

" Alright Kurama let's see if this new world is ready for me, It's time for a era of the Shinobi."

A/N: Well there is the second chapter finally done. Now in the next chapter I will start in the time of Borderlands 2 five years later, just so all of you readers are wondering I will be doing flashbacks to what happened in the missing years even though I'm not a huge fan of the multiple flashbacks to explain things it's easier for me to write and get to the action quicker. I'll try and keep up the updates as regular as possible but that all depends on my muses.


End file.
